The Best of Plaza Sesamo Special
The Best of Plaza Sesamo 'is a short special featuring the best skits of the Sesame Street Spanish Program Plaza Sesamo. History of Plaza Sesamo Plaza Sésamo has a cast of human and muppet characters. The human cast changes continuously from season to season. Muppet characters unique to Plaza Sésamo include: *'Abelardo an 8-foot, 2-inch red,orange, and green bird with a characteristic slow voice that performed functions equivalent to Big Bird from Sesame Street. Played by two different actors during his life, one of them Justo Martinez. *'Paco' A grumpy parrot who normally was seen from his apartment window and who shared many characteristics with Sesame street's Oscar, including his tastes of food. It was frequently performed by the same actor that played Abelardo. *'Serapio Montoya', mostly referred to in the program simply as Montoya, was the equivalent to Big Bird, with green, red, and pink feathers and a short, yellow beak shaped like that of a parrot. Played by Alberto Estrella (1981–1992) and Héctor Márquez (1992–1995). In 1995 this character's name was changed to Abelardo Montoya. *'Bodoque', a cousin of Oscar the Grouch that lives in a pile of boxes. *'Abelardo Montoya', an 8-foot, 2-inch bird with green, red, and pink feathers and a short, yellow beak shaped like that of a parrot, cousin of Big Bird from Sesame Street. Played by Eugenio Bartilotti (1995–2004) and Héctor Loeza (2004-today). Abelardo's original name was Serapio Montoya, but it was later changed to Abelardo Montoya in honor of his orange dragon equivalent of early seasons. This Abelardo guest starred on the American Sesame Street on May 5, 1997. The Bodoque character was substituted by Lola and Pancho: *'Lola', a joyful young Muppet who loves to play the harmonica, and make silly sounds with her voice. Lola, like Elmo, often refers to herself in third-person. She is related to Pancho, and is Abelardo's best friend. Played by Rocio Lara. *'Pancho', Pancho Contreras, blue-colored monster with a gruff voice. Played by Odín Dupeyrón. New cast members were also added, some of which continue to appear to this day, including Don Boni and La Abuela. It was also during this period that the new Anything Muppet-type characters, the Multimuppet and Multimonstruo were added, allowing many new recurring characters. During the planning for new episodes of the show in 2003, the researchers of Latin America felt the set could use a re-vamping. They felt the set should be something all kids in Latin America could relate to. So, the set designers created a set based on a mercado, small marketplaces that are plentiful in Latin America. The new set also used bright vivid colors like typical mercados and bright lights to reflect the bright, Mexican sun. The set debuted in season 9 in 2005. Season 9 also brought new recurring segments used at the program's start or end. "Lola Aventuras" was introduced as a way to encourage children to be active and productive. Other sketches include "Hazlo Tu Mismo" and "Los Monstruos También Lloran", which spoofs soap operas with celebrity guests. As well, a new opening theme was produced, featuring the main Muppet charcaters (as well as Elmo and Grover) in an animated environment, discovering the letters that spell "Plaza Sesamo", produced by ToTuMa-Studios in Argentina. In 2006, season 10 of the show debuted. The season focused on healthy habits, featuring various plots about food and exercise. Many episodes also ended with a special message from a celebrity and one of the Muppet characters about exercise, eating healthy and other health-related tips. Introduced this season was a family from Argentina that moved to the plaza. However, they debuted late in the season and did not appear after the season. In 2008, the series celebrated its 35th anniversary. Season 11 debuted that year in March. During this season, several changes were made, including new actors to play La Abuela and Daniela. As well, a new Lavender Multimuppet as added to the cast. Abby Cadabby also was added to the show, appearing at the start of some episodes in three-part sketches where she performs a magic trick with an ordinary object. Two new recurring segments debuted also: A brief segment that is shown shortly after the first scene where one of the main Muppet characters introduces the letter of the day, and "Pancho Visión", a daily segment in which Pancho Contreas presents a film about his friends all over the world. Season 12 of the show debuted in October 2009 with the main curriculum of ecology. A new actor for Manuel appears. The mercado was again revamped in season 13 (which debuted in late September 2010), and new Muppet character Gaby was added. In 2011, the show introduced a new, 14th season. The new season features Elmo as a new character on the plaza. Category:Special Category:Shows